Sleep with me
by super-sissylala
Summary: Francis and Arthur sleep together. short fic.


Francis plopped down onto the black leather couch in the coffee lounge, he wanted to be alone and since everyone would be in the lunchroom he figured this place would have to do, it smelled like dirty mop water and coffee but it was worth the silence.

Another boring meeting, he thought to himself with a sigh, he tried to flirt with people to pass the time but that got boring quickly, he tried doodling on the documents he was handed hoping to get kicked out, but instead he got upstaged by a doodle of a cat Greece had drawn on his documents, Francis even stepped out for a few minutes to call his boss and complain about a headache but that failed miserably.

He rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He was tired. He hadn't slept in three days, yes it was possible, it usually happened during a crises of some sort and since nothing terribly wrong was going on at the moment he had no explanation for his recent case of insomnia. Sad nights spent tossing and turning feeling tired and exhausted praying for sleep, but sleep never came. He couldn't describe the feeling, worried maybe, stressed, sad, depressed? No, just.. tired.

He heard the door to the lounge click open but he didn't have to look up right away to know who it was, a familiar smell hit his nostrils before he could even bother, the smell of tea followed by the sent of flowers or a garden in spring, Arthur.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?" Francis said smiling up at Arthur and patting the seat cushion next to him.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and walked toward the couch, "Who could resist your charms?" he replied as he sat on the other end.

"The lunchroom is crowded, I'm not all that hungry anyway, I might also be avoiding Germany, I didn't attend the fist half of the meeting and I'd rather not get scolded so early in the evening" Arthur said while taking a sip of his cheap lunchroom tea.

Francis sighed, that's right, this was only a break, he would have another three hour meeting after this and.. wait Arthur hadn't attended the first half, that's right, maybe that's why he was so bored. He smiled at the thought.

He looked to his right to see Arthur giving him a questionable look.

"I thought you'd be in the lunchroom, you know, being the social butterfly that you are, they're all gossiping and trying to guess who's sleeping with who, thought that would be right up your ally."

Francis just smirked, "Yes I know that Arthur, I'm not stupid, I also know that I'm their favorite subject so I might as well disappear somewhere so they can politely talk behind my back."

Arthur chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself pretty boy, I walked in just in time to hear a few rumors as to why I hadn't attended today, I heard drunk, dead, and stripper, STRIPPER, can you believe it?"

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that you called me pretty" Francis teased while stretching over the couch slightly and moving closer to Arthur, maybe a subconscious move, he hardly registered really wanting to move, but he noticed Arthur also slowly move towards him so maybe he wouldn't bring it up.

"Try not to get to close frog, you might not be able to control your urges and molest me or something."

Well that kind of stung, where had that come from? Francis thought before looking at Arthur and seeing that familiar smile on his face with a sorta dangerous look in his eyes. Francis felt like the spark he felt he was missing was back.

"Oh Arthur how sad, you're to drunk to realize I have already taken advantage of you."

"And put my clothes back on and set me up on the couch?" Arthur asked.

"Yes apparently I work that fast."

"Did I cry?"

"Oh yes, you said no one would love you, so I took up the task of showing you that for one night, yes, even you could be loved."

"Because I'm a sniffling virgin" Arthur scoffed, setting his cheap tea down on the side table, tired of just holding it.

"Yes, and you should really test yourself after this, considering all the partners I've had."

They both stared at each other before bursting out into laughter

"Am I really that easy to take advantage of when I'm drunk?" Arthur questioned trying to catch his breath.

Francis shook his head, "I don't think so, you're a very violent drunk, Arthur" he replied rubbing his eyes and calming his self down.

"Better than a cry baby who cant hold in his strong liquor."

Francis shrugged before he punched Arthur's shoulders playfully, quickly turning around on the couch and resting his head on Arthur's thigh.

"It's pathetic really, they make me sound interesting, if only they knew how long it's been since I've had sex."

Arthur ran his fingers through the long blond locks on his lap, "Oh I could probably tell them that bit of information."

Francis just nodded and closed his eyes, "Hmmm that's right, you could."

"Ah the life of a monk, tell me Francis, how does it feel?"

Francis laughed "I don't know, let me ask someone with more experience in that area, tell me Arthur how do you usually deal with it?"

They both laughed again, Francis couldn't remember the last time he laughed this much, it was nice being like this again, even if it was just for a little while.

They spent the rest of their time in peaceful silence, Arthur twiddling with Francis' hair and Francis humming in appreciation. It lasted a good twenty minutes before both their beepers rang alerting them that break was over and it was time to go back to the meeting.

Francis sighed and lifted himself up off of Arthur's lap reaching into his pocket and checking the time, yup, back to the dull meeting, although now that Arthur was back it might get a little more interesting. It was someone to have a decent argument with, and Arthur was very stubborn, so it was always an interesting argument.

When he got up Arthur was already by the door but he stopped for a second and looked back to Francis, "You know Francis I couldn't help but notice both our rooms are on the same floor" he smiled suggestively.

"It really didn't interest me but go on" Francis teased taking a few steps forward.

"Well you look rather tired chap, maybe you can pay me a visit later on tonight?" Arthur whispered pressing himself against Francis, slipping a spare key into his coat pocket.

A shiver ran up Frances' spine, oh, Arthur had planned this all along, if he wasn't so tired he would close the gap between them and just kiss this damned fool already. Arthur was to fast, he pulled away quickly and headed towards the door with a satisfied smirk on his face, "Tonight" he said before closing the door behind him.

Francis was all alone in the room again, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key with the room number attached and smiled down at it, this day had turned out better than expected.

* * *

Francis was making his way down to Arthur's room, he didn't even bother stopping by his own room, it was late-ish and he had just come back from dinner out with Antonio and Gilbert. It was nice seeing them again it had definitely cheered him up a bit more.

He finally found Arthur's door, he silently and slowly opened it, the room was dark and he could see the outline of a figure sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room. He locked the door behind him and slipped off his shoes as he made his way to the bed. The body shifted.

Arthur stretched, yawing a little "Oh, Francis" he got up slightly and moved over making room for Francis to slip in, "come on then" he said almost impatiently.

Francis rolled his eyes, Arthur was always so demanding, he unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped off his pants getting more comfortable for the oncoming events. He slipped under the blankets only to have Arthur snuggle against his chest comfortably tucking his head under Francis' chin. Francis was dumbfounded.

"Er, um, Arthur what are-"

"Oh shut up and go to sleep Francis" Arthur interrupted, smiling against Francis' chest.

"When was the last time you slept idiot? You look like a bloody ghost"

"But they key."

Arthur shrugged, "In the end of the day we always end up together one way or another."

Francis thought for second, was it that obvious? No one had mentioned that he looked odd, someone even complimented him, but then again if anyone could read him so easily it was Arthur. He wrapped his arms around the Englishman and nuzzled his nose against his hair, "Oh Arthur~ you stupid romantic drunkard you."

"Go to sleep pervert" Arthur said, tilting his head up a bit so he can give Francis a quick peck on lips before snuggling back and returning the embrace.

An hour or so later Arthur's breath evened out as he slowly drifted off to sleep peacefully against Francis, while Francis drew comforting circles with his hands on Arthur's lower back, his eyelids slowly closing as he sniffed in a bit of the familiar scent of tea and flowers, and then for the first time in a long time, he slept.


End file.
